1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-discoloring fabric treatment agents based on condensation products of carboxylic acids or carboxylic acid derivatives with polyamines, to a process for their production, and to their use. In the context of the invention, fabric treatment agents are understood to be products which may be used in preparations for finishing fibers, yarns, knitted fabrics, woven fabrics or nonwovens, in detergents, and in aftertreatment preparations for washed fabrics.
2. Statement of Related Art
Various compounds and mixtures of compounds have been proposed for the treatment of textile fibers, yarns, or knitted fabrics, woven fabrics or nonwovens, imparting particularly valuable properties to the fabrics treated with them or forming part of preparations for particularly effective fabric care. The processing properties, the wearing properties of the fabrics, and also their care can be improved, depending on the type of active agents used. U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,881 for example describes condensation products prepared from a hydroxyalkyl polyamine and a fatty acid glyceride. These condensation products improve the smoothness and softness of fabrics treated with them. According to the teachings of this patent, the condensation products are used in the form of aqueous dispersions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,494 describes acid salts of fatty acid condensation products with an addition of polyoxyalkylene compounds having a dispersing effect. German Pat. No. 1,922,046 describes detergents containing fatty acid condensation products which, from their production, contain fatty acid partial glycerides having a dispersing effect and which are partly present as salts. These fatty acid condensation products are also described as fabric softeners in German Pat. No. 1,922,047, particularly for liquid fabric aftertreatment preparations. These and similar fabric treatment agents are applied, for example, to fibers, yarns, knitted fabrics, woven fabrics or nonwovens, generally from aqueous dispersion; the substrates mentioned consisting of natural fibers, synthetic fibers and mixtures thereof. Their application is generally followed by a heat treatment for the purpose of drying or fixing. Fabrics thus treated have the advantage over untreated fabrics of improved processibility and/or improved care or wearing comfort. In many cases, however, the heat treatment results in more or less serious discoloration of the treated fabrics.